Various embodiments of workpiece transporting devices or article handling assemblies are well known. Such assemblies are known for use in the automatic transport of workpieces from one machining point or work station to the next within a large machine such as a forging press. Thus, the workpiece is transported continually between the pressing strokes of the machine over a row of available machining points which might contain, for example, dies.
Known article handling devices are capable of operating with only one workpiece at a time within the area of the work station or pressing space. Thus, with such known article handling assemblies, the maximum possible output capacity in it is relatively low. That is, depending on the number of operations being carried out, such a prior art article handling system is capable of transporting approximately 180 to 300 pieces per hour.
Other automated article handling mechanisms move several workpieces simultaneously through the pressing space between the pressing strokes of the machine. In this situation, the output capacities range from approximately 700 to 1500 pieces per hour depending on how heavily the forging tools are being used.
There is a problem associated with the cleaning and cooling of the forging dies with respect to the prior art article handling assemblies. To have sufficient time for cleaning and cooling the forging die, only each second machining point or work station can be occupied when the forging operation necessarily involves the production of burrs on the workpieces. Such burrs necessarily must be removed to preclude damage to the machine. In all of the known article handling mechanisms, workpieces are moved from one work station to the next in a single vertical plane located along the center of the press or work station area. Considerable difficulties arise in cleaning scale from the tools and lubricating them with a spray medium for cooling if each stage in the operation is occupied by the workpiece.
The primary object of the invention is to enable the tools in the press to be sufficiently cleaned and lubricated while each machining point or work station is being used to effectuate an operation on the workpiece for each stroke of the press.